


Troy Saga

by jico448



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jico448/pseuds/jico448
Summary: Troy was a Saiyan stranded on an alien planet after Frieza destroyed everything he had ever known. Troy sat there thinking about everything he had lost. His life as he knew it was over. He was 9 and he felt the greatest grief of them all everyone he had ever know is dead. His best friend and younger brother, Jasaiyan, was the one he couldn’t stop thinking about.





	1. Chapter 1

“Am I The only survivor?” Troy asked aloud, hoping for a  response. He looked around to see that he was now on a red planet with patches of green grass spread sparingly across the land. Not knowing what to do, he started walking for what seemed like ages. Eventually he found something that stuck out in the distance. He approached it to find a large crater with a ball of ice logged in the bottom-most apex of it. Troy begun to fly down to the bottom, but due to the post-traumatic effects still active in him he had fallen down to the bottom to be greeted by a familiar figure stuck in the ball of ice. 

 

“Frieza!” Troy screamed as he crawled back away from the menacing ball of frozen liquid. He looked back at the ice to realize that it was not Frieza but something else. Frieza was a bastard made up of pink, purple, and white colors, but this one was predominantly green with black accent. Regardless, in a fit of hysteria, Troy gathered all his energy in an instant and fired a large yellow ki blast directly at the ice. As Troy’s breathing returned to normal and the steam cleared he notice the figure was still intact, free from the confines of the ice and on the ground. He gives a slight chuckle and collapses to the ground. In Troy’s last moments of consciousness, he could see the chest of the green creature rise slightly.   


Troy awoke to the sight of the frieza clansman staring down at him. Troy tried to scream but could only gape in horror at the being standing over him . He then saw the creature's eyes. They held a look of confusion, shadowing a shimmer of fear. Troy knew that look more then he wish he did.

 

Slowly standing up, muscles still aching from all the expended energy, Troy asks, “Why didn’t you kill me?” He still didn’t know whether to be scared or not until the monster spoke for the first time.   


“Dunamis” The creature stated, “It’s my name. I think.” He said as it looked at the tired and confused Troy. “What’s yours?” He said looking the tired Saiyan in the eyes. 

 

Troy opened his mouth as if to say something and passed out. Dunamis stood there and wondered what he should do and who this kid was. He picked up Troy and started walking. That’s when he noticed the tail. It was slim and furry, unlike his own. ’A Saiyan huh’ he thought to himself, chuckling a little. The green spectacle that the saiyan had been wearing had dropped to the ground. Seeing this, Dunamis retrieved it with his tail and continue on. Noticing the yellow rain drops falling from the sky, he promptly decided to find shelter, not because the rain bothered him, but because he notice the rain was melting his new acquaintance's armour. Dunamis quickly blew a hole in a nearby mountain with a large green ball of energy to make a cave and placed Troy on some nice and comfy debris deeper in the cave. He didn’t know why he was protecting this less than fragile scared Saiyan child. He hardly knew who he was.

Troy awoke again to the sight of the the monster above him. Except this time, he had a name, Dunamis. He sat up and they looked at each other, almost as if to see who would break the silence first. Finally, overcoming his fear, Troy spoke up, “Where are we?” 

 

“How am I supposed to know”, Dunamis quickly responded. They both sat there a bit longer then Dunamis spoke up, “So, who are you exactly and why are you here?”   


“You should know” Troy pauses for a bit, “aren’t you one of them?”   


“What do you mean?” Dunamis asked with innocent eyes, not knowing the severity of the question.

 

“Like Freza! Aren't you with Freza?!”

 

“Who's that?”

 

Now Troy was just getting angry. Does this Freza clansman really think he can get away with this by just playing dumb? It must have shown because Dunami’s look went from inquisitive too cautious.

 

In an instant, Troy has Dunamis neck in his right hand, gripping tightly. Despite only using a very small portion of his known strength, Dunamis was struggling for air. His neck twisted and jerked to find passage for his lungs.

 

“What's your deal?” Troy said in an even tone. His grip didn't get any weaker, but even after a full minute the Frieza clansman was still struggling. He could feel the muscles strain and contract under his grip. Dunamis clasped both his hands around Troy's wrist and dug his talons into it. Troy's grip faltered, giving Dunamis the opportunity he needed. Using his appendaged foot, Dunamis grabbed Troy's jaw and pulled. Not letting go, Troy tighten his grip on the strange aliens neck. Dunamis increased his efforts as well until Troy's jaw gave out and unhinged from the rest of his skull. Troy let go of the clansman's neck to grasp his own jaw. Both made a gut wrenching heaving sound, as they fell to the ground. Dunamis recovered much faster than Troy and flead from the cave.

 

Troy, after forcing his jaw back into its socket, began looking for the runaway clansman's.


	2. New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get stuck between writing and reading. I don't know which to do. I've got three thing I'm writing and five things a want to read.

Dunamis landed at the peak of the closest mountain. He dropped to his back and greedily heaved. He could fly fast, that was for sure. He had lost the saiyan long ago, but didn't know what to do. Where to go. He just lay exhausted on top of the mountain. The rain had let up a while ago, leaving the sky clear. It was an orange-yellow. Dunamis looked and looked but could not find a sun in the sky. It seemed so plain and blank, like a painting someone didn't bother to make.

Dunamis had regained his breath. He stood up and looked around. He thought he would have had a tremendous view from the mountain, but could not really see more than a mile or two in front of him at most.

Then he was grabbed from behind.  _ He had somehow caught up to me!  _ Dunamis thought.  _ How the hell could he see anything in this yellow fag, nonetheless track me?! _ Dunamis quickly shook off Troy’s grip and delivered a light jab to his neck. Troy fell to his knees grasping at his neck. His breaths were labored and came infrequently. His eyes went wide as he proceeded to cough and hack.

Troy clung to consciousness for a little longer until he fell flat to the ground once again. Dunamis was in shock. He knew what was going on.  _ He’s dying! _ Before he could think of a way to help the little saiyan child, he remembered how that worked out last time. He just stood there watching the child's chest fall and rise against the surface of the planet.

He couldn't help himself. Dunamis lifted the boy over his shoulder and flew up.  _ Something on this planet must be hurting him! _ Dumanis flew fast through the yellow mist of the planet. It must have been miles. Layer upon layer of atmosphere pile behind him as he tried to escape the planet's orbit.

Soft blows hit his side as the little saiyan fruitlessly continued his assault on the freza clansman saving his life.  _ What the hell is this clansman doing? _ He saw the clansman break free of the planet's atmosphere. The yellow fog of the planet flew past them and they were enveloped by the universe's void. It seemed so beautiful as the clansman basked in the null. The biggest thing was a blue planet with blotches of green. Then he looked behind his and saw something even bigger.

An explosion.

It seemed like he was at the edge of the universe, and the great big ball of fire was its wall. The only way to go seemed simple. He was about to fly off when he heard choking. Dunamis looked at the little saiyan to see his blue face. A helpless plea came from his lips. 

“Air”

Dunamis stared at the boy with eyes the size of saucers. He panicked as the boy in his arms went limp.  _ Oh god! He’s not like me! He can't breath in space! _ Dunamis began to fly closer the the yellow planet before he stopped abruptly.  _ Dammit! He can't breath there either! _ He looked around at the nothingness that surrounded him.  _ The blue planet! _ He flew fast towards it.

He flew as fast as he could. But as hard as he tried it didn't seem like he was getting any closer to the blue oasis. Dunamis looked behind him to see that he had put a lot of distance between him and the sickly yellow planet. But when he looked forward he felt none the closer to the blue planet.

He expended more energy. His body ached from all the work, but he could barely notice the planet growing in his field of vision. The felt like that was progress. He amped it up his speed. His already burning body now seemed as if it was engulfed in flames as the planet’s size began to grow exponentially.  _ I’m getting closer! _ Dunamis flew until the yellow planet was but a speck in the void. The big blue planet seemed very close, and only continued to grow at faster and faster rates.

Then it hit him.

Dunamis thought his body have been through hell already. But he had only skimmed the surface. The atmosphere his him instantly. It rushed over his sore, sensitive, aching body like pins and needles. The unconscious saiyan in his hold gasped in what little air he could from the planet's o-zone. Then his world slowly started to fade away.

_ What the hell!  _ Troy thought as he fell to the surface of the planet. The grip of the clansman softened as they drifted farther and farther apart. Troy was spinning uncontrollably through the air he so greedily breathed. Everything seemed to go by him unprocessed as his brain was still recovers from all the time it had with no oxygen.

Then it surged through him. An explosion of energy coursed through his body as he reorientated himself with his Ki. He stopped mid fall, hovering miles above the surface of the planet stagnant and unmoving. Troy could see the body of the clansman continue its descent. He had a thought.  _ Now is my chance to avenge the saiyan race. _ But as Troy quickly descended to Dunamis’s level, keeping up with his speed, another thought came to him.  _ No. I'll wait for now. _ And wait he did, until the clansman hit the surface with a devastating blow.

A humble farmer turns his head as he hears an explosion, only to see an eruption of soil rising miles above the ground.


	3. Fin

The farmer boy continued his gaze towards the eruption of earth. His life on the farm was all around repetitive and mondaying. He went to sleep every night, and woke up every morning and did his morning chores, ate breakfast, checked the fields, count the cattle, and if it was a tuesday or friday, go out to town to shop, lock up, took a shower before bed. Rinse and repeat.

 

But today as he watched the bits and chunks of the earth he was so familiar with fall from the sky like fireworks of mother nature, Grothaom said to hell with order. He let his hoe fall to the ground with a dull thud as he sprinted to the explosion.

 

Once he got there, what he saw was something he could not even begin to fathom. Troy hovered superiorly over the fallen clansman, completely oblivious to the lowly farmer in his midst. The green clansman twitched under the intense cluster of power hovering just above.

 

Troy laughed maniacally, “Well, well, well. Aren't you quite the little life force”. Dunamis only grunted and moaned as he began to pull his arms under him. He tried with all his might, but halfway up, crumpled back down to the ground.

 

Troy slowly aimed his arm at the clansman as a bright golden ball of energy amassed in his palm. But just before he let the blast go, Troy saw a someone rushing into the crater Dunamis had made. Troy looked on in bewilderment as the boy helped pull the odd looking clansman to his feet.  _ What the hell?!? _ Troy thought,  _ This weakling is out of his league. _ Troy fired the blast at the farmer, sending him tumbling up the steep crater.

 

Troy didn’t like interruptions. Troy said to the twitching farm boy as he hovered closer to Dunamis, “The least you can do is wait for me to obliterate this filth before I end your miserable existence”. But as troy got over Dunamis struggling body, he noticed a small piece of lead heading his way. With ease, Troy caught the bullet in his hand. He glanced at the farmer boy to see him holding a small rifle. Grothaom was trembling with fear and fatigue, The rifle rumbled in his tight shaky grip.

 

But before he could even get another shot off, he felt the hot white pain of a bullet piercing his chest. Grothaom gave one last gasp for air before falling to the ground. Troy chuckled to himself as he looked down at the helpless human.

 

Slowly drifting away from the human and closer to the clansman. “Well, you have drive”. Troy said as he amassed an orb of energy, “But, unfortunately, it’s not enough”.

 

The orb of energy left the Troy’s hand before it went soaring towards the slowly recuperating clansman. But just before it could strike the struggling alien, Grothaom leapt in front of the strange being, intercepting the blast. He had caught the attack in his grasp and was working against it. He put everything into pushing against the attack. He could feel something strangely familiar coursing through him. It felt powerful. Stronger than he ever felt in the fields. His hands trembled with power and fatigue. The bright yellow ball he battle with grew more and more unstable. Almost as quickly as he caught it, Grothaom shoved the ball of energy to the side, sending it flying behind him and Dunamis. The explosion was bright and loud. And Grothaom thought the crash landing was big.

 

Grothaom looked at Troy hovering menacingly over him with a failing gaze. He felt light headed after the sudden act of heroism. The world spun around him. He heard one last thing before falling. From a new and unfamiliar voice.

 

“You two have potential”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending it here, but I have plans for more. I have more written, but it will most likely be a hot second before its finished.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is gonna be a slow one.


End file.
